It is well-known, that existing construction method is a method adopting story-by-story construction from bottom to top, i.e. employing main machinery such as conventional tower cranes, truck cranes, hoists tubular steel scaffolds etc., starting from ground foundation, a building is constructed story by story from bottom to top, finally a top story is built, corresponding scaffolds are mounted around the building, when a top story is roofed, the main construction has been completed, then outer wall decorations being started and interior finishings ultimately conducted. Although problems of long construction period, high cost, difficulties in special building construction, and unsafe operation of the builders occurred, the above method is commonly used in China and all over the world. For a long time, aiming at above defects, massive work in tackling the key problems has been conducted by the engineering technical personnel in building industry, such as improving building materials and auxiliary tools, reforming construction methods and enhancing safety protection measures etc., but due to the inherent drawbacks in current construction method from bottom to top, the above problems have not been thoroughly solved.
Recently a brand-new construction method being conceived by the people, i.e. a countertrend construction method from top to bottom. For example, on Sep. 18, 1996, the "SHENZHEN SPECIAL ZONE DAILY" reported that, Japanese builders completed a medium height building by a hoisting method from top to bottom, in the method, a top story is constructed on the ground, the story is lifted with a plurality of tower cranes, then a penultimate story is built beneath the top story, the process was conducted story by story in sequence, until a whole building being completed. Partial defects of existing traditional method have been supplemented to a certain extent by the above method, e.g. construction schedule being accelerated, building cost reduced and safety betterment of the builders ensured, but since tower cranes are adopted for main auxiliary equipment in above new construction method, affected by the tonnage and height of tower crane and layout between a tower crane and building, accommodation of the method is greatly limited, which is only applicable in construction of ordinary buildings having finite height and area, and is absolutely unable to construct special architectures such as high-rises or skyscrapers, large area wall-bearing structures, and various longspan bridges etc., therefore the problems of prior art have not been completely solved.